Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {4} & {2} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {-1} \\ {4} & {3} \\ {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{1} & {2}-{-1} \\ {4}-{4} & {2}-{3} \\ {3}-{-2} & {-1}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {0} & {-1} \\ {5} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$